Ouran Horror School Host Club
by BloodyWriterFluffyWriter
Summary: I would say something about the story but that would give it away. Let's just say that isn't how it starts out.
1. Winter Wonderland

It was a normal day at the Ouran High School Host. Tamaki was sitting at the piano playing a piece before anyone arrived to music room 3. What he didn't know was that Renge was sitting in her secret hiding spot under the floorboards. She was listening to Tamaki playing looking out a window she had sighing. When she went home she knew she was going to sit in her room listen to music, but it wouldn't be as good as Tamaki's playing. Soon Tamaki ended his piece, and went over to Kyoya's seat he sat down waiting.

Kyoya came in the music room soon after that, and saw that Tamaki was once again in his seat. "Tamaki, may I ask what you are doing in my seat...again?" Kyoya asked pushing up his glasses with his right hand holding his briefcase with his left hand.  
Tamaki smiled, and patted his legs inviting Kyouya to sit on his lap, and Kyouya sighed and went along with it. He put down his briefcase and went over to Tamaki sitting on his lap, legs and arms crossed and he was looking away from Tamaki. Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's chin making Kyoya face him, and Kyouya had a stern look on his face. "Come on Kyoya, why not have a little fun?" Tamaki begged with his purple eyes all wide, and his lips pouty while he was making a puppy dog whimper sound. Kyouya smiled lightly, and then went back to his normal stern look before kissing Tamaki's forehead. Tamaki giggled, and then poked Kyouya in the ribs, Kyouya smiled and got off his lap picking up his briefcase again. Tamaki started pouting again, and tried to pull Kyouya on his lap again. Kyouya smiled, and said "no, Tamaki I have to start getting the room ready for the club." Tamaki sighed and stood up, and was going to start putting up the decorations. The theme of the club today was a Winter Wonderland, to go off of the scene of outside, it was the middle of started sprinkling fake snow on the ground, so it was a nice light layer.

Kaoru and Hikaru soon arrived in the room, and saw what Tamaki was doing and started putting up the trees, and putting a light layer of snow on the branches. Not too much where it could all fall down with the slightest movement, but enough where if it moved enough it would sprinkle down a tiny bit. Tamaki smiled, and all three of them started hanging paper snowflakes from the ceiling. When they finished decorating Mori came in with an happy little Hunny sitting on his shoulder. Hunny was holding Usa-chan, and was swaying from side to side smiling excitedly. Mori took Hunny down from his shoulders, and placed him down on the floor. Hunny ran up to Tamaki, and screamed happily "Tama-chan!" He wrapped himself around one of Tamaki's legs, Tamaki just smiled and laughed. "Hello, Hunny want some cake?" Hunny nodded and sat down at his normal spot, with Mori sitting across from him.  
Tamaki brought Hunny a few different slices of cake but before Hunny started eating he asked "please eat these when the guests arrive." Tamaki then gave Hunny a small smile, as Hunny almost started eating his cake. Hunny looked up at Tamaki with his pouty face "please Tama-chan." Tamaki nodded his head no, "sorry Hunny, but not right now."  
"Tamaki! We need to talk." Kyoya called Tamaki over. "Yes, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked Kyoya, as he proceeded to sit down on Kyoya's lap with his legs crossed. Kyoya shrugged, and wrapped his arms around Tamaki's waist pulling him as close as he could. Tamaki did a small chuckle, like it was almost a giggle. "Okay, so the cost for this, actually wasn't much was a normal day at the Ouran High School Host. Tamaki was sitting at the piano playing a piece before anyone arrived to music room 3. What he didn't know was that Renge was sitting in her secret hiding spot under the floorboards. She was listening to Tamaki playing looking out a window she had sighing. When she went home she knew she was going to sit in her room listen to music, but it wouldn't be as good as Tamaki's playing. Soon Tamaki ended his piece, and went over to Kyoya's seat he sat down waiting.

Kyoya came in the music room soon after that, and saw that Tamaki was once again in his seat. "Tamaki, may I ask what you are doing in my seat...again?" Kyoya asked pushing up his glasses with his right hand holding his briefcase with his left hand.  
Tamaki smiled, and patted his legs inviting Kyouya to sit on his lap, and Kyouya sighed and went along with it. He put down his briefcase and went over to Tamaki sitting on his lap, legs and arms crossed and he was looking away from Tamaki. Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's chin making Kyoya face him, and Kyouya had a stern look on his face. "Come on Kyoya, why not have a little fun?" Tamaki begged with his purple eyes all wide, and his lips pouty while he was making a puppy dog whimper sound. Kyouya smiled lightly, and then went back to his normal stern look before kissing Tamaki's forehead. Tamaki giggled, and then poked Kyouya in the ribs, Kyouya smiled and got off his lap picking up his briefcase again. Tamaki started pouting again, and tried to pull Kyouya on his lap again. Kyouya smiled, and said "no, Tach, since the snowflakes were homemade, and all we bought were the costumes, and the fake snow." Kyoya said matter of factly. Tamaki nodded and asked "Is that all Kyoya?" Kyoya nodded but didn't loosen his grip on Tamaki's waist. Tamaki smiled and whispered to Kyoya "you gotta let go eventually Kyoya." Kyoya shook his head no saying, "I will but for now you are staying right where you are." Tamaki shrugged and put his head on Kyoya's shoulder, and buried his face into the crook of Kyoya's neck. Tamaki started turning to the side so he could get a better angle to cuddle into Kyoya. Kyoya smiled, and let Tamaki turn himself to the side, and he felt Tamaki start curling into a ball onto his lap. Kyoya kissed Tamaki's head lightly, and Tamaki blushed to the point where his face was about as red as a firetruck.

Haruhi ran in the room breathless, her face red from running across the school to make it to the host club. She was barely on time, one more minute and she would of been late. Tamaki climbed off of Kyoya's lap reluctantly, and went over to Haruhi. "Haruhi, you were almost late, and it's time to get changed." Tamaki said in as he likes to say his dad voice. Haruhi nodded, and headed to her changing room with her costume. She came out not that much later in male Elsa costume, and she saw everyone else in the room. Tamaki was in a snowboarder outfit, with a snowboard in his left hand, the twins were dressed as snowmen, in all white with their noses painted orange like a carrot, Kyoya was dressed like a skier, with a ski in each one of his hands, and finally Mori was dressed as Santa expect without the stomach, and Hunny was an elf. Haruhi looked around and asked "why am I the male version of Elsa?" Tamaki answered "we were gonna have you be a gingerbread man but we thought that you would look better as Elsa." They all got to their spots, waiting for the guests to enter the room. Soon the guests starting entering the room, and went to their regular host.


	2. Usa-chan Gone Missing

It was after all of the the guests left and everyone was helping clean up. The twins, Mori, and Hunny were getting the fake snow off of the ground. Kyoya and Tamaki were getting the fake snowflakes, and Haruhi was putting everyone's costumes away, and putting away all the cups from the tables. Soon they were all done and threw all of the fake snow, and snowflakes in the storage room in the back. Then as if on cue Renge came up from the floorboards "hello everyone!"she had a bright smile on her face. "Nice job, everyone also Tamaki and Kyoya if you don't want the guests finding out you are together stop looking at each other so often." Tamaki blushed and Kyoya did a slight nod. Kyoya kissed Tamaki's cheek which only made Tamaki blush more. Hikaru, and Kaoru slowly started walking out of the room before Renge said anything about them. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Before you two leave, you guys did amazing today, but it is starting to feel a little fake. Try making it a bit more real next time, like kiss Hikaru kiss Kaoru's cheek or forehead next time when he starts crying." They both nodded and left the room. "Haruhi, nice job today, but get a haircut you are starting to look more like a female then we would like you to, and wash your clothes tonight and maybe iron them if you can." Renge gave Haruhi a small smile and Haruhi smiled back before leaving the room as well. "And finally Mori, and Hunny Mori maybe try saying even a hello and Hunny try eating a little less cake and talking to the guests more, and when you do talk please don't have your mouth full of cake." Mori nodded and Hunny looked down at the ground but nodded. The two of them left the room, and Tamaki and Kyoya left the room as well.  
Soon Renge was all alone in the room, and she sat at the closest window and looked out of it. She sighed and started singing a song to herself, before she noticed that Hunny had left his toy bunny in the music room instead of bringing it home. She went over to the toy rabbit and picked it up, before walking out of the music room. Then Renge thought to herself 'wait I don't know where Hunny and Mori live' Renge shrugged and walked back into the music room. She had no where to go, when she moved to Japan her family didn't come with her, so she lived at the school. Renge was looking out the window again when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway headed her way, and she heard what sounded like a little kid sobbing. She guessed it was Hunny, and he found out that Usa-chan wasn't with him, so she quickly hid in her spot under the floorboards. No one knew that she lived at the school except for the principle and the teachers, and she saw Hunny grab the toy rabbit and the walk out the room holding it close smiling brightly.

~The Next Day~

Tamaki, and Kyoya were sitting on the couch with Tamaki's legs swung around on top of Kyoya's, and Kyoya's arm around Tamaki's shoulders. The twins were on the chair, with Kaoru sitting on Hikaru's lap and Hikaru's arms wrapped around Kaoru's waist. Hunny was sitting on Mori's shoulders, and Mori was sitting on the floor holding onto Hunny's legs. Haruhi was sitting by the window talking to Renge, about something the guys couldn't hear and nor did they care. Everyone was having their own conversations with someone else, expect for Mori and Hunny.

Hunny was happily swaying side to side on Mori's shoulders, and Mori was holding Hunny so he wouldn't end up falling off. Hunny's eyes started to tear up as he realized he didn't know where Usa-chan was. Hunny started to shake as he always did when he lost his toy rabbit, he tries to never go anywhere without it, because to him it was like a safety blanket, it made him feel almost as safe as Mori. Mori felt Hunny starting to shake, and he lifted up Hunny placing him down on the ground, whispering only loud enough for Hunny to hear "what is the matter?" Hunny shook his head not wanting to answer because he knew that Mori would find out in just a minute. Mori then looked over Hunny and realized that he didn't have Usa-chan with him, and Mori patted Hunny's head. "Why don't we go and look for him?" Mori asked Hunny quietly before lifting Hunny up carrying him like he was a baby. Hunny wasn't complaining instead he just cuddled into Mori, and started to let a few tears fall from his eyes.  
The two of them looked all around the school and saw no signs of the toy rabbit anywhere, they checked every closet, every empty room, every classroom, every hallway, the library, the cafeteria, every music room, every room that had a door they checked. There was no signs of Usa-chan in any room that they checked, so they double checked, and then tripled checked. Soon it was the end of the school day, and they spent the whole day trying to find Usa-chan, and they decided when they got home they would check there too.  
The two were in their car on the way home, and when they got home they started checking every room in the house. When they couldn't find Usa-chan they double checked and triple checked the rooms again, like they did at the school. They finally looked under Hunny's bed and that is where they found the toy rabbit.  
Usa-chan's eyes were glowing a light shade of red, not bright enough where Mori and Hunny would notice. Hunny hugged Usa-chan tightly to his chest, and he started crying tears of happiness that he had found Usa-chan finally. Mori smiled at Hunny, and started walking out of the room, until he felt a tiny hand grab his wrist. Hunny looked up at Mori and smiled "thank you for helping me find Usa-chan." Mori nodded and walked out of the room and headed to his room.


End file.
